


The Shape of Water

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, Friendship/Love, Water Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derrière Erebor, à l’abri des regards, sous le couvert des arbres et des massifs rocheux, il y a les sources chaudes. Adrianne s’y rend chaque jour, elle s’y plonge, s’y lave et s’oublie. Longtemps, elle s’était cru seule gardienne de ces lieux et à la seule à les fréquenter jusqu’à ce que Fili les découvre à son tour...





	1. Prologue

Le premier contact était toujours le plus délicieux. La marche jusqu’aux sources l’avait frigorifiée, comme à chaque fois qu’elle s’y rendait en plein hiver ; ses tendons étaient raides et ses muscles douloureux. Adrianne sourit davantage en enfonçant son pied plus profondément dans l’eau et gloussa légèrement en éprouvant les picotements familiers du changement brutal de température. Elle s’immergea ensuite jusqu’à n’avoir plus pied et se retourna sur le dos pour flotter.

La jeune femme avait mis longtemps avant de savoir nager et, bien que cela lui coûte beaucoup, elle n’aurait accepté pour rien au monde de s’écarter des eaux. Le plaisir qu’elle éprouvait à se trouver là valait bien toutes les craintes du monde et tous les sévices. Que ses pairs la haïssent et l’évitent lui importait bien peu : aucun d’eux n’était capable de lui offrir un bonheur comparable à celui-ci.

Adrianne contempla le ciel encore parsemé d’étoiles et se mit à rêver. Dans trois mois, songea-t-elle tristesse, le printemps reparaîtrait et son avenir serait scellé. Dans trois mois environ, son père la marierait avec un homme du village et elle serait contrainte d’abandonner les sources à jamais. Une perspective à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser, se refusant même la moindre allusion au profit d’un abandon complet au bien-être que lui procuraient les lieux.

Elle fit encore quelques brasses puis se lava les cheveux et sortit de l’eau. Les tièdes vapeurs des sources empêchaient la neige de se former sur les bords mais la fraîcheur de la saison n’était pas pleinement tenue en respect. Adrianne frissonna en remettant la simple tunique de toile qu’elle avait revêtue pour venir et inspira profondément une dernière bouffée d’air chaud avant d’entamer péniblement le chemin du retour. Oui, il faisait froid…

Quand elle revint au village, les premières lueurs du jour n’avaient pas encore pointé à l’horizon : il n’y avait plus d’étoiles dans le ciel mais les âmes étaient encore profondément endormies. La jeune femme n’avait donc pas à craindre de se faire surprendre par ces gens qui ne la comprenaient pas et qui se trompaient sur les sources. Celles-ci n’étaient pas maudites, elles n’étaient pas la punition des dieux pour quelque crime d’impiété ou d’écart de conduite. Mais comment le leur expliquer, à eux qui n’y allaient jamais et se complaisaient dans leurs croyances archaïques ?


	2. Adrianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianne voit l'étau se resserrer autour d'elle et personne pour l'en délivrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est certes un peu court, mais en ce moment je suis adepte des chapitres de petite voire de taille moyenne mais guère plus.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous,  
> Brune

# ADRIANNE

            Adrianne se séchait doucement les cheveux près de l’âtre. Elle regardait avec amusement la danse des flammes et appréciait avec une pointe de nostalgie leur douce chaleur semblable à celle des sources. Il lui était toujours difficile de sortir des eaux et de devoir affronter à son retour le regard lourd de reproches de ses semblables qui la considéraient comme un être impur et porteur de malheur. Tous l’avaient déjà vue dans cette tunique de toile qui couvrait bien peu son corps, les cheveux ruisselant dans le dos comme une provocation assumée, les pieds bleuis et douloureux à cause du froid mordant. On eut dit une noyée – un être tourmenté et maudit – revenue sur terre hanter les vivants et les corrompre pour qu’ils la rejoignent dans le vice. Si son père n’avait pas été le chef du village et une personne redoutée par tous comme on eut pu craindre un serviteur des dieux, il était clair comme de l’eau de roche que la jeune femme n’aurait plus foulé ces terres depuis des lunes.

            Asriel était en effet un homme dur et intransigeant, inflexible quand il s’agissait de rendre son jugement. Si inébranlable et insensible qu’on le disait plus froid encore que le cœur de l’hiver ; si sûr de lui que lorsqu’il avait fallu élire un nouveau chef, personne n’avait osé s’opposer à lui. La seule fois où Adrianne avait osé contester sa décision devant les villageois, il l’avait fait battre et exhiber les cicatrices de son châtiment sur la place publique comme pour lui rappeler qu’elle n’était pas toute-puissante et que l’autorité (paternelle) s’exerçait aussi sur elle. Les liens du sang importaient peu à cet homme, seuls devaient prévaloir l’ordre et le respect des traditions. Car après tout, si les choses avaient si bien marché depuis des siècles, c’est qu’il n’y avait aucune raison d’en changer.

 

**―** Adrianne, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, gronda Isaline, rongée par l’inquiétude en voyant sa fille à demie prostrée à terre. Tu seras bientôt une femme mariée et ton époux ne tolérera pas que tu fréquentes ces lieux. Je ne pourrai pas l’empêcher de te battre s’il lui en venait l’idée. Je n’aurai plus aucun pouvoir et…

 ― Ne t’inquiète pas, Mère, la coupa l’intéressée d’une voix douce en lui prenant les mains après s’être redressée. Je vais bien, et je te promets qu’il en sera ainsi toute ma vie. Tu ne devrais plus te soucier autant pour moi, je suis une femme faite désormais. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

― Je cesserai de m’inquiéter quand tu n’agiras plus comme telle, Adrianne, riposta sa génitrice d’un ton sec. Tu es ma seule fille, il est normal que je mette tout en œuvre pour que tu sois saine et sauve. Tu ne peux ni me l’interdire ni me le reprocher.

― Et je ne le fais pas, rétorqua la jeune femme en se crispant légèrement. Mère, tu es la seule personne au monde sur laquelle je peux compter et me fier aveuglément. Tu es ma seule amie. Crois-tu réellement que je pourrai envisager ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde de faire quelque chose qui te fasse de la peine ? Ce serait me montrer bien cruelle et ingrate.

― Ton père s’est finalement décidé sur le choix de ton promis, enchaîna Isaline de but en blanc. Gornador, le fils du forgeron. J’ai essayé de l’en dissuader mais il n’a rien voulu entendre. Il a dit qu’un homme comme lui saurait te faire entendre raison une bonne fois pour toute. Tu _sais_ ce que cela implique.

 

            Les yeux d’Adrianne décrivirent un lent arc de cercle en direction de la femme qui l’observait avec inquiétude, puis la baigneuse alla s’asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, impassible. Cette nouvelle l’ébranlait pourtant jusqu’à la moelle, faisant naître en son sein une terreur sourde et des songes effrayants. Gornador était l’homme le plus redouté après Asriel. Cet homme avait un penchant exacerbé pour la violence au point que personne ne veuille se tenir près de lui pendant les chasses, son esprit était plus belliqueux encore qu’un chef de guerre aguerris et son goût pour le sang était plus terrible encore que celui d’un animal sauvage affamé. Un être cruel vers lequel on ne levait pas les yeux…

 

― Si tel est la volonté de mon père, murmura Adrianne.

 

            Ce n’était pas la réaction qu’avait escompté la plus âgée. Celle-ci avait espéré que le nom de son promit provoque un éveil de conscience chez sa fille et lui fasse réaliser à quel point la situation était devenue grave, qu’elle devait arrêter dès à présent de jouer les imprudentes et se ranger avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Cette supériorité factice dont elle s’affublait finirait par la blesser et la rendre plus malheureuse encore. Car _non_ , elle n’était pas au-dessus des considérations de tout un chacun ici. Mais personne, d’aucune race, en tout âge et sur cette terre n’était plus têtu qu’Adrianne.

 

― Par tous les dieux, ne comprends-tu pas ?! Ne t’aveugle pas davantage, Adrianne !

― Est-ce que toi aussi tu essayes de me retirer la seule chose au monde qui me plaise vraiment ? cracha alors la jeune femme avec audace. Cherches-tu à faire comme tous ces ignorants superstitieux qui croient en des malédictions qui n’ont jamais été prononcées ? Nous refusons de voir le monde tel qu’il est vraiment, c’est pour ça que nous sommes exclus de tout commerce avec les autres espèces et que nous sommes seuls, perdus et reclus. Tout ça parce que nous avons peur des ombres que nous créons nous-mêmes avec les lumières de notre propre ignorance.

― Je ne sais pas d’où tu peux tenir de tels propos, ma fille, murmura Isaline, choquée.

― Je les tiens de mes propres réflexions. Chère mère, c’est toi qui m’as appris à réfléchir et à poser des questions. Tu m’as montré des vérités que tu n’as jamais pu m’expliquer alors j’ai voulu les comprendre par moi-même. Et quand j’ai eu compris toutes ces choses qui m’avaient paru obscures, j’ai réalisé que les croyances sur lesquelles nous avions fondé nos habitudes étaient fausses et n’avaient pas lieu d’être.  

― Ne t’avise jamais de répéter de telles choses, ce sont des choses impies ! sermonna la femme en fronçant les sourcils. Et ne me fais pas porter la responsabilité de ton attitude ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Adrianne. J’ai peur des sources, moi, et je m’en écarte.

― Mais ce qu’on raconte sur les noyés n’est que pure fable ! Ce ne sont que de simples accidents ! rétorqua Adrianne, exaspérée d’être incomprise. On a monté cette histoire de toute pièce pour éviter que des gens ne s’y noient par mégarde, mais ne pas savoir nager n’est pas une fatalité divine. J’ai _appris_ à nager, Mère, par moi-même. Et si les dieux jugent mon attitude impropre, ils ne me l’ont pas encore signalé.

 

            L’agacement lui échauffait le sang et la conviction profonde de détenir la vérité quand tous autour d’elle semblaient aveugles l’amenait à s’emporter plus vite encore. L’évidence était là, sous leurs yeux à tous… Qu’attendaient-ils pour s’en saisir à leur tour et s’affranchir de leur propre carcan pour vivre pleinement, sous un nouveau jour guidés par de nouvelles lumières ? La grande complaisance qu’elle avait envers eux commençait à s’étioler ; le mépris, peu à peu, gagnait le chemin de son cœur qu’il cherchait à noircir…

           La mère de famille poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et alla dans la cuisine sans plus un mot, découragée par les propos de son unique enfant. A quarante ans tout juste, elle se sentait lasse d’avoir vécu. Au plus profond d’elle-même, elle percevait les étincelles d’énergie qui maintenait encore en vie le feu de son existence mais la quadragénaire savait que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne s’éteigne pour de bon. L’inquiétude constante qu’elle éprouvait pour Adrianne ne l’aidait pas à se soulager et la peur perpétuelle qui lui raidissait les membres en présence de son mari ne s’était pas évaporée avec l’habitude. Mais un jour, songea-t-elle en son for intérieur, tout cela cesserait. Oui, un jour, elle serait libérée de tout tourment…

             Adrianne eut un pincement au cœur en voyant sa mère partir ainsi : les disputes étaient toujours douloureuses et inutiles. Tout était de sa faute, elle en avait bien conscience, mais jamais elle ne se résoudrait à arrêter et à changer son attitude. Cet élan d’égoïsme était bien légitime à ses yeux : elle souffrait au village toute la peine du monde, elle pouvait bien se permettre ce petit plaisir salutaire, cet avant-goût de la vraie vie qu’elle ne goûterait jamais. L’espoir était devenu une notion abstraite et floue, la force qu’il prodiguait avait de moins en moins d’ampleur et d’impact. Avec un soupir exaspéré, la jeune femme sortit en trombe de la pièce et s’enfuit de chez elle pour ne plus avoir à endurer cette tension continuelle qui l’éloignait de sa mère.

             Au-dehors, elle fut frappée par la couleur aveuglante d’un ciel gris qui n’avait rien de joyeux. Celui-ci ne faisait que rendre plus terne encore une vie déjà bien fade, aux nuances effacées. Comme d’habitude, le vent se faisait silencieux et timide comme s’il eut craint de se montrer en ce lieu austère et hostile pour d’obscures raisons. Les villageois erraient tels des fantômes, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux rétrécis par la méfiance. Certains d’entre eux s’en revenaient de la forge, armes en mains. Les chasses de mi-saison allaient commencer sous peu, le cœur de l’hiver serait là d’ici la fin de la semaine et les températures se figeraient au plus bas au point qu’il devienne presque impossible d’aller aux sources pieds nus.

             Adrianne marcha tête baissée parmi eux, ignorant les regards méfiants qui se posaient sur elle et faisant fi au mieux des murmures qui accompagnaient chacun de ses pas, lui laissant entendre des choses horribles, susurrant à son oreille des menaces de plus en plus fortes. Un discours polyphonique qu’elle n’avait que cesse d’écouter et qui chaque fois lui serrait le cœur avec violence. _Tous_ faisaient preuve d’inimité à son encontre : pas un n’échappait à la règle. Si elle avait eu un ami, un regard à croiser, une main à saisir, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été plus supportables et la vie moins douloureuse… Ou peut-être cet ami aurait-il subi à sa place le sort qu’on lui prêtait en silence, sous des mots couverts derrière des mains calleuses.

            Des doigts vinrent brusquement s’enrouler autour de son poignet : la fermeté qu’ils imbriquèrent obligea la jeune femme à s’arrêter ; le souffle qu’elle voulut exhaler se bloqua dans le fond de sa gorge, pris au piège de l’inattendu. Elle fit aussitôt volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gornador :

 

― Adrianne, ton père t’a-t-il appris la nouvelle ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

― Ma mère s’en est chargé pour lui, s’efforça-t-elle de répondre en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne de fer qui l’angoissait.

― Nous serons donc mariés d’ici quelques lunes, si les dieux nous le permettent, enchaîna-t-il en caressant le visage de sa promise du pouce. Il me tarde de voir si tu es aussi insaisissable dans le privé : j’aurai grand plaisir à te faire mienne.

 ― Lâche-moi, murmura Adrianne en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager, plus déterminée.

 ― Que t’imagines-tu, Adrianne ? Que tu pourras m’échapper ? rétorqua le fils du forgeron en l’immobilisant. Allons, ne sois pas idiote ! Personne ne te veut pour femme : je suis le seul à avoir demandé ta main et si ton père a pris autant de temps à me l’accorder, c’est uniquement par souci de forme. Tu n’as aucune échappatoire, tu es condamnée. Je ne serai pas aussi indulgent qu’Asriel: tu me plais mais je ne t’aime pas. Je n’aurai pas sa retenue : avec moi, tu apprendras à obéir et à te contenir.

― Vous les hommes, vous êtes tous comme ça, répondit faiblement la jeune femme en sentant la colère et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Vous aimez qu’une femme ait du caractère et de l’énergie, qu’elle se montre forte et libre mais sitôt qu’il vous faut la prendre pour épouse, vous la voulez docile, vertueuse et soumise. Vous ignorez que l’idéal et la réalité ne peuvent cohabiter en un même lieu… Cela m’importe peu que tu deviennes mon époux, reprit-elle avec témérité, je ne serai jamais celle que tu veux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite note ou un commentaire, ça me fera encore plus plaisir!  
> J'espère vous revoir au chapitre suivant,  
> Brune.


	3. Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili s'écarte de sa zone de patrouille et fait une découverte inattendue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin le chapitre 3, bonne lecture ! :)

# FILI

―  Prêt pour le grand jour ? demanda-t-il à son jeune frère.

 

― Je crois, oui, répondit celui-ci en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de bière fraîche. Mais je suis un peu anxieux à dire vrai.

 

                Kili avait l’air soucieux, la mine sombre, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard fuyant, comme s’il eut craint qu’on ne remarque son inquiétude et que l’on s’en moque. Ses gestes étaient fébriles et mal assurés, presque nerveux par moments – ses doigts tremblaient en dépit de ses tentatives pour réprimer les tremblements. Le jeune nain ne tenait pas à ce qu’on le prenne pour faible et peureux ; son physique juvénile lui attirait déjà suffisamment de critiques à ses yeux… Des remarques désobligeantes qu’il espérait faire ravaler à tous ses détracteurs en prouvant sa valeur auprès des patrouilleurs – des êtres astucieux, des guerriers valeureux et courageux – en devenant à son tour un des remparts solides d’Erebor, un de ses inébranlables piliers protecteurs.

 

― Je vois ça, en effet ! fit Fili en riant, gratifiant son frère d’une forte tape sur l’épaule. Détends-toi, tu n’as pas à t’en faire : on est tous passés par là et les plus expérimentés se montrent toujours patients et prêts à aider. Les premières patrouilles sont les plus importantes, expliqua-t-il ensuite avec sérieux, c’est là que tu consolides tes bases et apprends les bons réflexes. Garde toujours à l’esprit que si tu peux voir, c’est qu’on peut te voir aussi, c’est la première règle des patrouilleurs. N’oublie jamais de bien sonder ton environnement et de dissimuler de toi tout ce qui peut te trahir, trace comme odeur. Tu peux réellement devenir invisible, Kili, de n’importe quoi, si tu sais comment t’y prendre.

 

L’aîné se voulait rassurant, il n’avait pas oublié ce que cela faisait d’être nouveau, d’autant plus que lui-même avait eu beaucoup à apprendre du temps où il était une jeune recrue. Son statut de prince ne lui avait conféré aucun privilège, le moindre de ses écarts avait été sévèrement critiqué et repris par ses pairs plus expérimentés qui répétaient sans cesse qu’une seule erreur pouvait la vie de toute une escouade. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une activité à prendre à la légère, il y avait derrière cela un code, une morale, un enjeu… Une rigueur sèche, plus rigide encore que l’étiquette et le protocole instaurés par la Cour. Si Fili voulait mener une vie calme et tranquille, enveloppée dans une délicatesse doucereuse mais paisible, c’était auprès de son oncle qu’il se devait d’aller. Car au sein de ces gens du peuple, le sang perdait toute sa valeur : ce n’était pas un titre qui sauverait une vie mais de la discipline, de la maîtrise, du talent... Quant au respect et au prestige, il fallait les mériter.

 

Le fils de Dis n’avait donc pas été pas sans savoir que s’il empruntait cet épineux chemin, la lutte serait rude pour se faire accepter dans les rangs. En tant qu’héritier principal du Roi, les nains d’Erebor avaient eu d’autres projets pour lui que celui de le voir arpenter le paysage alentour – notamment le dessein ouvert de le voir prendre la succession de son oncle sur le trône. Tous avaient cru qu’il resterait entre les murs de pierre de la Montagne, à étudier tout ce qu’un souverain doit savoir pour gouverner avec sagesse et justesse. Mais les aspirations de tout un chacun à son égard lui avaient vite paru bien étouffantes, oppressantes et surtout bien injustes. Il n’avait eu aucun choix, aucun _droit_ de choisir sa voie. Ne prétendait-on pas pourtant que la royauté a bien des privilèges et des libertés ? Où donc était la sienne dans ce schéma-ci ? Ce manque, cette frustration avait tôt fait naître en lui la flamme de la rébellion. Son oncle, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, pouvait encore trouver une épouse, la faire reine d’Erebor et lui faire des enfants qui lui survivraient sur le trône. Alors pourquoi se condamner si tôt, quand rien n’était encore perdu et que tout avait encore le temps d’arriver ?

 

La décision de rejoindre les patrouilles s’était alors imposé à lui comme une évidence, telle la clef de sa libération et, peut-être même, de son destin. Fili y avait entrevu ce qu’il décrivait comme le but de sa vie, le choix du destin. _Son_ propre combat, celui qu’il devait mener seul afin que le mérite lui confère sa place légitime et juste au sein de la société naine, une place que le sang ne lui apporterait pas sur un plateau d’argent. L’héritier de Durin était certes fier de ses ancêtres et de leurs prouesses merveilleuses, mais il avait besoin de plus. Il recherchait sa propre noblesse.

 

― Est-ce qu’il y a vraiment des choses redoutables, là-bas, dans les bois du Nord ?

 

― Du calme, jeune recrue, tu n’iras pas dans les bois pour ta première patrouille, dit l’aîné avec un sourire indulgent. On te conduira au plus proche des villes pour te montrer l’évidence et te faire remarquer son évolution en détails plus nuancés et infimes. Tu n’as rien à craindre dans l’immédiat, crois-en mon expérience, mais tu ferais mieux de garder les yeux ouverts et de te montrer attentif malgré tout. Plus tôt tu apprendras, plus vite tu te feras remarquer pour tes qualités. (Puis après s’être frappé les cuisses, il se leva) Ma foi, il commence à se faire tard et il n’est pas raisonnable de veiller davantage. Bonne nuit, mon frère. On se retrouve au petit matin.

 

                Fili attendit quelques secondes, croyant que son frère allait le suivre ou lui dire quelque chose mais celui-ci demeura prostré, l’air songeur, la chope toujours à demie pleine dans sa main. Sa fébrilité aurait pu être contagieuse mais Fili avait suffisamment d’ancienneté pour ne plus ressentir les premiers effets de l’hésitation et du doute. De plus, il connaissait son frère et savait aussi que personne ne réagissait de la même manière face à une situation comme celle-ci. Il rejoignit donc ses appartements sans inquiétude, en songeant à combien il était étrange que leur salut, à son cadet et à lui, se trouve au sein des patrouilleurs. Il se souvint du visage terrifié de leur mère le jour où il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, de ses mains prenant les siennes et les pressant avec une crainte profonde, les yeux embués par les larmes et la peur de voir son fils aîné mourir loin d’elle, dans la douleur, la poussière, les larmes et le sang. Pourquoi Mahal se montrait-il si cruel avec eux ?

 

                Fili retira ses vêtements et se glissa nu dans les draps fins avant de rabattre sur lui les couvertures de fourrure. Les nuits n’étaient pas tendres sous la pierre naine, et l’humidité de la saison les rendaient plus mordantes encore. Mais la fatigue aidant, le nain ne tarda pas à s’endormir, sombrant dans un sommeil profond que les effets de l’alcool dépourvurent de rêves…

 

                Il se leva bien avant l’aube, ouvrant les yeux dans un silence lourd et une pièce sombre. Le prince n’avait dormi que quelques heures mais cela lui avait amplement suffi, il ne ressentait pas les effets de la fatigue, ni ceux de l’abattement ou de l’engourdissement. Toutefois, une lassitude morale l’accablait : le quotidien était devenu monotone quoiqu’agréable, il avait revêtu des aspects familiers que seule une nouvelle géographie pouvait rendre singulier et attrayant… Mais à quand remontait la dernière fois qu’ils avaient emprunté un nouvel itinéraire ? Les zones qu’ils arpentaient étaient les mêmes depuis des mois, la forêt avait été ratissée des racines à la cime des arbres sans que rien ne constitue une menace, même infime. Personne ne sinuait entre les troncs, tapis dans la pénombre d’un buisson, prêt à tendre une embuscade au premier passant. Le monde semblait s’être rangé, toute fureur mesquine et toute ambition mauvaise avaient comme disparu de la surface de la terre. Quelque part, Fili s’en plaignait intérieurement. Il n’aurait pas été contre un peu de rebondissement. Etait-ce bien raisonnable, cependant, de souhaiter une telle chose ?

 

Le patrouilleur s’habilla prestement, se chaussa et sortit en tâchant de n’émettre aucun bruit pour ne réveiller personne. Il rejoignit ses confrères dans l’armurerie qui constituait aussi leur repère car proche des forges, et nota que personne ne manquait à l’appel. Pas même Kili. Le plus jeune avait cependant les yeux cernés et les paupières lourdes quoiqu’une vive énergie brûle dans le fond de ses yeux sombres. Il aspirait à beaucoup, d’après son attitude – et c’était une bonne chose.

 

 Leur chef, Dwalin, un nain fort et droit, établit des divisions de cinq nains et attribua une mission particulière à chacun des groupes. L’habitude et l’ordre aidant, tout se fit naturellement dans un calme silence et même les nouvelles recrues, qui hésitaient encore quant au comportement à adopter, suivirent rapidement l’exemple de leurs prédécesseurs. Le chef d’escouade fut désigné dans chaque division, puis chacune des troupes s’en alla dans une direction opposée à celle de sa voisine. Avec discipline et obéissance, Fili et sa troupe suivit leur meneur dans les bois derrière Erebor, fréquentés par le gibier et où le calme placide paraissait régner depuis des décennies. Les sapins pointaient à des hauteurs vertigineuses, leurs aiguilles vertes et vigoureuses ne semblant pleinement elles-mêmes qu’en plein cœur de l’hiver. On se serait attendu à ce que des oiseaux aient fait leur nid du côté de ces sommets, ou tout du moins à des hauteurs inaccessibles pour bien des prédateurs, mais nul oiseau ne délivrait jamais son chant – ou si haut vers les cieux que ceux dont le pied touchait terre en étaient exclus. Ces lieux étaient toujours silencieux, le passage du gibier était mis en sourdine et les traces, rarement fraîches, ne laissaient sous-entendre qu’une brève apparition dans les parages, un passage éclair. Une méthode et une technique particulière étaient requises pour chasser sur ce territoire où nul être n’avait le contrôle ni le droit de séjourner trop longtemps.

 

― Il n’y a qu’à voir l’état du sol pour décréter sans peine que personne n’a fréquenté ces lieux depuis des jours. Regarde le sol : la poudreuse y est encore lisse et intacte. Ça ne sert de progresser en profondeur trop longtemps, le résultat sera le même. Au mieux, nous tomberons sur un cerf si la chance nous sourit mais il n’y aura aucun brigand ici, parole de nain ! assura Forn en s’appuyant sur sa lourde hache.

 

― Notre travail est justement de faire en sorte que ce _rien_ perdure, rappela le chef d’escouade. Je ne te tolèrerai pas que l’on manque à cette mission par négligence ou fainéantise. Chacun effectuera sa ronde telle que je l’entends. 

 

― Bien entendu, bougonna le nain en rangeant son arme. C’est notre travail.

 

― Toutefois… je suis aussi d’avis que l’on ne s’attarde guère ici, informa Ingir d’un ton conciliant. Les bois sont vastes et il y a sans doute des zones qui méritent davantage d’être sous surveillance. Partez chacun dans une direction, revenez d’ici une heure pour faire votre rapport. N’agissez pas seul si quelque chose vous semble anormal. Nous avons beau faire partie des meilleurs éléments, nous n’en demeurons pas moins mortels.

 

               

                Tous hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme et le groupe se dispersa, sans échanger un mot de plus. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils travaillaient ensemble, aucun n’ignorait les aptitudes et le caractère des autres comme s’ils eussent été chacun une facette différente d’un même individu. Il y avait quelque chose d’à la fois pratique et effrayant derrière cela, un besoin de comprendre comment une telle alchimie était possible en même temps que la crainte de percer à jour ce secret d’ordre mystique – presque ésotérique.

 

Fili progressa avec habileté et patience en dépit du calme relatif des lieux que tous avaient constaté plus ou moins ostensiblement. Il examina les branches des arbres et des buissons, analysa avec pratique et finesse les sinuosités de la route bien que rien, sur son chemin, ne l’informe de la présence ou de la venue d’un être vivant. Cette zone avait beau ne pas faire partie de ses lieux de patrouilles habituelles, il n’en demeurait pas moins qu’elle n’avait rien d’attrayant. Un désert de glace muet s’étendait à perte de vue, la terre était vierge de toute vie semblait-il – hormis celle des végétaux et, peut-être selon les croyances, des minéraux millénaires. L’envie de s’asseoir au pied d’un arbre et d’attendre qu’une heure se soit approximativement écoulée lui caressa l’esprit, mais cela ne dura qu’une seconde. Le prince était bien trop droit et moral pour s’abandonner à de telles ruses. Le devoir l’obligea à continuer au-devant lui et à se murer toujours plus profondément encore dans ses objectifs.

 

 

                Ce fut ainsi que, par un heureux hasard, il finit par tomber sur des traces entachant la poudreuse. Elles étaient profondes mais fines, signe que cela ne pouvait être les pas d’un être humanoïde. Un animal, sans doute. Fili décida de suivre les traces, escomptant peut-être tomber sur une meute et, si l’occasion se présentait, abattre un gibier si la chance était de son côté. La viande fraîche serait sans doute apprécier en cette période où la plupart des animaux hibernaient. Décidé, le nain blond s’engagea alors sur la piste de la créature, faisant fi de l’heure qu’il lui restait. A dire vrai, l’incongruité de sa découverte l’avait tant surpris qu’il en avait oublié le délai d’exploration. Les minutes s’écoulaient ainsi, fugaces, sans avoir la moindre importance – elles auraient dû l’alerter, toutefois. Ses pas le portèrent ainsi plus profondément encore dans la forêt, toujours plus loin dans ce lointain qu’il n’avait encore jamais exploré sans que ses yeux, trop occupés à fixer les traces et à essayer d’estimer le passage de la bête, ne le remarquent.

 

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, la raison revint prendre le pas sur l’effervescence de l’exploration. Elle le surprit dans cet état de déni, où la promesse de respecter les règles et d’obéir comme à son roi lui était dérisoire, secondaire. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et, mécontente d’avoir été mise de côté, elle le somma de relever la tête et de prendre du recul. Ce qu’il fit. Fili se rendit compte de son erreur – un geste stupide, qu’il n’avait jamais fait même lorsqu’il débutait dans la patrouille. Il n’avait pas jugé nécessaire d’avertir son groupe mais peut-être aurait-il dû au vue de son absence. Ce n’était pas prudent, ni même raisonnable, de continuer seul sur ces chemins inconnus. Il le savait pourtant, cela faisait partie des premières règles qu’il avait dû apprendre. La forêt était devenue sombre et profonde, elle sinuait dans les vallons, autour des roches escarpées… On pouvait dorénavant apercevoir la noirceur de la terre et celle des rochers, comme si le paysage qui se dessinait à présent devant son regard ébahi était celui d’un autre monde, aux toutes nouvelles frontières jusqu’alors inexplorées. Fili était le premier à avoir fait cette découverte, l’unique être à être aller aux confins de la terre connue… Depuis l’orée des bois, il remarqua ainsi une lande dépourvue de la moindre végétation à cause de la saison, mais qui devait resplendir au printemps et receler d’une quantité phénoménale de plantes de toute variété.  

 

Si ému de sa trouvaille qu’il était et si empressé d’en poursuivre la découverte, Fili eut néanmoins la retenue de ne pas s’y jeter à corps perdu. Une prudence raisonnable dont il se félicita avec humilité pour palier à sa négligence passée. Car la lande, en effet, avait beau être déserte, elle ne comportait aucun abri qui eut pu lui servir de cachette pour disparaître à la vue de quelque menace s’il en venait une dans sa direction. Fili hésita longuement, pesa le pour et le contre dans son esprit bien que toute raison et toute tempérance ne pouvaient lutter face à cette envie puissante et grandissante en lui d’assouvir sa soif de poursuivre plus en avant, de percer les mystères de cette contrée inédite dont il n’avait soupçonné l’existence pour des raisons qu’il ne parvenait à s’expliquer. L’aventure l’appelait, l’attirait indéniablement vers elle, d’une voix sensuelle et audible de lui seul – il était l’élu, celui que le destin avait choisi. Elle lui tendait les bras, le poussant toujours plus loin, plus prêt de l’horizon…

 

Alors Fili fit un pas en avant, convaincu mais le souffle court, les doigts raides et tremblants, quittant les renforts sécurisants des bois pour se révéler à la vue du monde, pour sentir les rayons du soleil frapper doucement sa peau et la réchauffer timidement. L’astre diurne lui parut différent, plus tendre et plus chaud ici qu’aux abords d’Erebor, plus brillant et plus clair qu’en n’importe quel autre lieu de la Terre du Milieu. Il attendit un bref instant avec l’impression d’être aussi démuni qu’au jour de sa naissance, s’attendant presque à être foudroyé sur place en punition de son attitude inconsciente et irréfléchie mais rien n’arriva. Rien que le vent au souffle frais et délicat qui lui caressa la nuque, l’encourageant toujours plus pressement, lui murmurant à l’oreille des paroles mystérieuses. S’il avait eu une forme, Fili aurait jugé que le vent lui souriait. Un pas après l’autre et les sens sans cesse en alerte, il se laisse porta porter à-travers la lande jusqu’à finir par tomber sur un lac gelé de l’autre côté, dissimulé de prime abord à sa vue par l’horizon et un léger dénivelé. Un vaste étendu d’eau que l’hiver avait rendu praticable à pieds pour peu de faire un peu attention.

               

Non sans une certaine appréhension ainsi qu’une sourde excitation, Fili éprouva du bout du pied la dureté de la surface gelée. Sitôt que son corps entra en contact avec la glace, son être entier se figea et sa respiration se bloqua aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Le cœur battant, il balança son poids d’une jambe à l’autre : le lac tint bon. Soulagé et souriant, il continua progressivement jusqu’à gagner l’autre côté de l’étendu sans se départir de son calme et de sa prudence de crainte qu’un seul pas trop brusque, trop fort, ne rompe la solide glace et le fasse chavirer dans les eaux profondes et froides de la mort et de l’oubli. Il lui sembla que, de ce côté-ci, le sol était plus dur, plus rocailleux. L’épaisse forêt qui lui faisait face de l’autre côté de la rive était touffue et profonde, celle qui s’ouvrait devant lui était maigre et ornementale : il y avait davantage de roches escarpées et de massifs rocheux. Un typique paysage nordique si l’on en croyait les récits.

 

                «  _Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant, de toute façon, »_ songea le nain avec un soupir confus. «  _Le mal est fait. »_ Il se gratta la tête avec une certaine retenue puis continua sa course, chaque pas le séparant davantage du reste de sa division. Tout n’était que sujet à l’émerveillement pour lui ; la nouveauté enchantait les choses d’apparence commune, leur conférant un aspect inédit et plus beau que tout ce qui pouvait exister. La nature n’avait jamais été si pure et si gracieuse qu’à présent, vierge de toute souillure. Au bout d’un moment, il finit par entendre le clapotis de l’eau. Au début discret et ponctuel, la source du bruit devint plus distincte et plus prononcée mais non moins légère. Une cascatelle ? Le patrouilleur voulut néanmoins voir ce spectacle de ses propres yeux et chercha à gagner les eaux. Il trouva un mince filet de liquide sinuant sur le sol, aussi épais que le sillon d’une larme, puis plusieurs autres. En les remontant, Fili retrouva le couvert rassurant des bois. L’ombre le rafraîchit et l’obscurité l’engloutit pour le dissimuler une nouvelle fois.

 

                Ce fut à cet instant précis qu’il la vit, ingénue. Telle une apparition au cœur des fumées, il distingua son corps au milieu des tièdes vapeurs, cette créature gracieuse et ignorante de ces yeux qui la guettaient depuis l’ombre des buissons. Son corps entier s’était figé, tant de surprise que d’émerveillement lorsque son regard se posa sur elle. Debout, dos à lui, ses cheveux ondulés sous l’effet de l’humidité caressaient doucement la surface de l’eau. Des sources chaudes. Il s’efforçait de ne faire aucun bruit, redoutant que sa présence ne l’effraie et la fasse fuir si jamais la baigneuse le remarquait. Elle avait le corps fin, elle était svelte mais son dos avait subi des violences dont elle se souviendrait à vie. Comment pouvait-on frapper une femme ? Fili ne pouvait juger si cette jeune personne dont il ne voyait que les courbes était jolie. Sans doute était-elle bien différente des critères nains, n’ayant ni formes épaisses ni barbe fournie. Mais sa présence, sa simple existence, provoqua en lui une joie profonde, un bonheur sans pareil. Il y avait de la vie de l’autre côté de la lande et du lac, au-delà de ce monde si familier qu’il n’avait jusqu’alors jamais quitté. Comment avait-il fait pour l’ignorer aussi longtemps ?

 

                Sous l’effet de l’émotion, l’âme si sensible aux joies de l’existence, Fili ne prit pas garde en reculant de vérifier si rien n’obstruait son passage. Son pied rencontra une branche, qui se brisa sous son poids avec une facilité déconcertante avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Le craquement sonore et bref le ramena à la réalité sans douceur. L’effroi qui le saisit fut instantané, brutal, violent.

 

― Qui est là ? demanda brusquement une voix féminine.

 

                Elle était grave, aux intonations presque masculines, grondante comme le tonnerre. Le prince demeura paralysé, n’osant respirer, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée ni la moindre parole. Il entrevit, entre les feuillages du buisson où il était tapi, l’empressement fébrile de la jeune femme dont la crainte agitait les membres. Elle s’était retournée en direction du bruit, le regard apeuré comme celui d’un animal. Effrayée et cependant prête à faire face.

 

― Je _sais_ qu’il y a quelqu’un, montrez-vous ! poursuivit-elle avec plus de force et de conviction, animée par une colère peureuse.

 

― Je vous prie de bien vouloir m’excuser, ma dame, lança Fili en sortant finalement du couvert de sa cachette pour se rapprocher des sources, dont les minces filets s’écoulaient jusqu’à ses pieds pour se perdre dans la pénombre.

 

                Les roches dans lesquelles se trouvaient la baigneuse faisaient comme un bassin, une merveille naturelle qui avait tout d’extraordinaire et de fascinant. Il semblait y avoir suffisamment de fond pour n’avoir plus pieds et pouvoir effectuer quelques brasses. Un endroit ravissant en tout point mais à l’atmosphère tendue. La quiétude des lieux était bouleversée, renversée comme en témoignaient ces sourcils froncés si fortement qu’ils se rejoignaient presque.

 

― Mon intention n’était pas de vous effrayer, jeune fille, poursuivit-il en voyant l’air de son interlocutrice se rembrunir avec méfiance. J’explorais les environs et, attiré par le bruit de l’eau, je suis venu mais j’ignorais que vous vous y trouviez. J’en suis désolé, croyez-moi.

 

                La baigneuse parut se détendre un peu en voyant que Fili ne semblait nullement menaçant en dépit des nombreuses armes qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Il restait à une distance raisonnable de l’eau, loin du bord – et loin d’elle. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui du nain avec une intensité si profonde que celui-ci eut l’impression d’être sondé, chose qu’elle essayait probablement de faire pour s’assurer de sa véracité de ses paroles. Mais pourquoi Fili lui aurait-il menti ? Qu’aurait-il gagné à le faire ?

 

― D’où venez-vous, maître nain ? demanda-t-elle ensuite avec davantage de calme.

― De l’autre côté du lac, derrière la lande, répondit-il.

― Vous… vous avez traversé le lac ?

 

                Elle papillonna des yeux – des yeux vairons, aux étranges couleurs – incrédule. Fili n’avait encore jamais vu cela de toute son existence. C’était intriguant et déroutant à regarder, mais ils ne possédaient aucune beauté particulière. Un regard normal pouvait tout aussi bien détenir la même splendeur, voire peut-être même davantage…

 

― En effet.  

― Comment est-ce de l’autre côté ? Qu’y a-t-il à voir ? Comment sont les gens ?  s’empressa-t-elle d’interroger.

 

                Le flot de questions soudain dont elle l’assaillit le déstabilisa au point de lui donner le vertige pendant une brève seconde. La baigneuse s’était rapprochée du bord comme si elle s’apprêtait à grimper pour sortir de l’eau. Seuls la pudeur et la retenue lui permettaient sans doute de ne pas quitter le refuge aquatique qui dissimulait son intimité. Une partie de ses cheveux retombaient sur sa poitrine tandis que l’autre était collé dans son dos. Elle avait beau faire partie de la race des Hommes, quelque chose en elle l’en distinguait pourtant bien qu’il se sente incapable de définir quelle était cette chose.

 

― Calmez-vous, ma dame, dit le prince, décontenancé. N’avez-vous donc jamais passé la lande ?

― Non plus que le lac, je le crains, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Nous… Nous ne nous aventurons pas de l’autre côté. Nous n’avons pas de barque, et la plupart de mes confrères redoutent les eaux encore plus que la mort. Ils ne vont pas même jusqu’aux sources. Je ne devrai pas m’y trouver non plus.

― Pourquoi êtes-vous là, dans ce cas ? s’enquit le patrouilleur, curieux.

― C’est une longue histoire, maître nain, répondit-elle avec affabilité.

― Fili.

― Oh ?

― Je m’appelle Fili.

― Enchantée, Fili… Je suis Adrianne.

 

                Le sourire qu’elle lui adressa était sincère et avenant mais Fili se retint de prendre ses aises en s’avançant davantage. Le simple fait de voir cette femme à demie nue devant lui n’était pas séant, l’honneur et le respect exigeaient de lui qu’il détourne le regard et laisse à cette personne de l’intimité. Mais les circonstances de leur rencontre étaient si improbable, si fortuites, qu’il était difficile de se concentrer sur ce que les codes de la bienséance exigeaient de lui. Adrianne chercha à obtenir davantage d’informations sur lui et sur la vie que l’on menait de l’autre côté de ces terres qu’elle n’avait jamais foulé du pied bien qu’elle en connaisse l’existence. Des choses s’étaient en effet passées qui ne pouvaient guère rendre invisible cette partie de la Terre du Milieu – contrairement à son propre village.

 

― Et vous, Adrianne. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur vous-même ?

― Peu de choses à dire vrai, et que des choses qui fâchent, expliqua-t-elle. Ma vie n’est pas agréable, je ne suis pas née là où j’aurai dû voir le jour. Mais j’ai déjà suffisamment perdu de temps, ajouta-t-elle froidement en bondissant d’un coup hors de l’eau et enfiler prestement sa tunique de toile, si vivement que Fili eut à peine le temps de remarquer quoique ce soit. Ce fut un plaisir, maître nain.

― Attendez, Adrianne ! lui lança-t-il au moment où la jeune femme tournait les talons et s’apprêtait à descendre le chemin de pierre. Vous reverrai-je bientôt ?

― Je n’ai que deux grandes aspirations dans ma vie, Fili : voir l’autre côté de la lande et me baigner dans les sources. Donc oui, si vous revenez ici un jour, peu importe lequel, nous nous reverrons sans nul doute, glissa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant de disparaître en contrebas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
